Come Back And Finish What You Started
by scarlett.tulia
Summary: Bella and Edward have thus far not even attempted to acknowledged each other's existence in high school. She lives out her school years contented, but he wonders what they could have been... Can the cocky football player have his second chance at love?


_Hey… This is a first for me, so feel free to build me up or knock me down. Any form of review is more than welcome._

_**Bella**_

I pulled up to school in nothing but a Forks Police Department T-shirt and grey sweats. My hair was pulled back in a loose, sagging ponytail as I tried to shove my mismatched socks into a pair of Uggs. I glanced at my rearview mirror and winced at my appearance.

"Damn… This is an all time low, even for me," I sighed pushing my glasses up. I quickly got out and grabbed the poster board that was sitting in the backseat of my car. Being careful not to scratch the new paint job, I tucked the big ass sheet of cardboard under my chin, making sure that the light drizzle wouldn't hit the texts on my project.

"You look like shit, Stumpy!" Emmett the Dumb Fuck called out from his Land Rover in the parking lot.

I didn't turn around but instead shot him a bird. I needed to get this fucking Biology masterpiece to Mr. Banner's room before any harm came to it. And I wouldn't let a douche like Emmett get to me.

If you hadn't noticed already, I'm a hopeless geek. I was spawn of two polar opposites. My dad Charlie Swan is Fork's loser- the one that the town tries to hide at all costs. I'm pretty sure the mayor signed off on a bill letting educators use him as an example to scare children into staying in school. God, I gotta love him though. He spends his time clocking pedestrians on his twenty year old speedometer. And then there's my mom Renee Giordano. She's the obstetrician and gynecologist down at Forks General. She's also a failure, but not in the same way that my high school drop out father is. She's a failure cause she made it all the way to Johns Hopkins only to come back and marry her fucked up high school sweetheart. I'll never understand her- nor do I ever wish to.

I made it into the Biology room even before Mr. Banner did. I turned on the lights to see an empty class. I carefully placed my board on the side of the teacher's desk, double checking that my name was written in sharpie on the upper right corner of the tri-fold. Little OCD? Maybe. But it never hurt.

I let out a breath of satisfaction, pulling my glasses up to rest in my hair. I had stayed up all night finishing it.

"Mr. Banner's never here in the morning. Come on, Edward." A female voice interrupted the silence in the class. That female voice… it was all too familiar- a little nasally and a little airy… Fuck Rosalie. I looked up to see Aphrodite pulling behind her Adonis.

Rosalie was fucking stunning to my dismay. She had gorgeous blonde hair that kept on waving for miles down her back. And her eyes… Rosalie was blessed with eyes that looked like pieces of sapphire embedded in her skull.

She was a beautiful work of silicon art. Actually, no… she wasn't plastic. It was all real flesh no matter how hard it was for me to admit. How did I know? Cause mama's friends with Dr. Dilf- I mean, Dr. Cullen, the town's plastic surgeon. And Dr. Cullen was easy to crack when it came to his patients' records if you fattened him up with some of my mom's pumpkin pie. Whoring my mom's cooking? I think not. And besides that, the doc really, really, _really _liked me.

I don't really get why though cause unlike Rosalie, I have plainer features, brown eyes and brown hair. I have slightly curly hair, but nothing too dramatic. Sometimes I wear it up, some times I wear it down, and sometimes I even wear it in braids. I know… It's fucking juvenile. Compared to Rosalie, I look like a ratty little middle school kid with my scabbed knees, sun burnt cheeks, and Kool-Aid stained lips.

And then there was that Adonis that she was leading. Sex, soap, and Sugar Free Wintermint Gum just oozed out of his pores. Edward and I used to be friends… even more. About two or three years ago, we spent time together in debauchery, but in the end he had chosen Rosalie.

"Bella," Rosalie acknowledged me as her eyes scanned up and down my body. Edward took one glance and looked away. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"I was just about to leave," I shrugged.

I was almost out of the door when the door slammed right on my butt. I cringed… "Ass."

I left in quick strides as my blush reared its ugly head onto my face. I brushed it off. It wasn't like this was the first time I had an unfortunate encounter with them.

"Bells, you left me hanging out there," Emmett bounded towards me with Alice following close behind. He stopped right in front of me. "You look even shittier up close."

"I had a rough night."

"Whoa baby, who's the lucky guy?" Alice nudged me as she and Emmett broke out into shit eating grins.

Alice and Emmett were Cullens as well, and they were my best friends ever since kindertots. Emmett was a year older than the rest of us, but I guess he's somewhat of a loser for hanging out with juniors. He was a major football fanatic and played as Forks High's star quarterback. He was a bear of a guy.

And then there's Alice the Cockapoodle, Adonis's twin sister. She has a small ass, a small nose, a small neck, a small tongue, and small everything… oh, except for her hair and her closet. That pretty much sums her up in a nut shell.

Oh wait, I did forget one small thing… Alice, Edward, and Emmett were fucking smelted from gold. They were beautiful creatures all of them. Those fuckers- making everybody else feel unworthy.

"But really Bella, you should at least try to look presentable. You're so cute, why are you trying to hide it?"

"I try. Honestly."

"Bullshit."

I sighed, "Alice, I promise I'll try not to be hideous when I come to school tomorrow."

Emmett snickered, "Oh, you and your crazy stories about this mythical _Un-hideous Bella_. You see, beasts of those species went extinct years ago."

"Can it, fruit cup."

"After you, meaty."

"Freak."

"Nerd."

"Shut up, both of you," Alice interrupted. "You guys are like an old married couple- speaking of couples, I hear talk that Jasper Hale asked you out to Homecoming this Saturday." I noticed a drastic change in her voice as she began play with hem of her blazer. "Did you… like… you know… say yes?"

"Alice, I turned him down and suggested you as a better alternative. You know the extent of my appreciation for the Hale twins."

Alice's smile came back again as she jumped up and down. "Oh come on, Bella. Rosalie and Jasper aren't that bad. They've come over for dinner a hundred times, and they're both so much fun."

See this is the thing… I could care less about Jasper, but then there was Rosalie.

Contrary to what Alice thought, I was a firm believer that Rosalie was a bitch. I admit I have no fucking logic to it, but still…

But to tell the truth, who wouldn't hate her guts? She had Edward Cullen in her possession! Edward was sex on legs. His hair. His eyes. His lips. His fingers… I had an instantaneous crush on him ever since the 6th grade when he said "bless you" when I sneezed on the first day of school. I was instantly drawn to him. I followed him around like a lost puppy. But it got to a point when I realized he was metaphorically the same as the unreachable cookie jar on the highest shelf in the kitchen.

"Emmett, Alice, Bella" Edward called. I instantly blushed as I slammed my locker shut. His hair was messier than ever, and his shirt looked pulled an wrinkled.

"Edward, you look like shit. Why does everyone look like shit today?" Emmett yelled down the hallway only to have little freshmen girls grimace as they all tried to run to the bathrooms for a mirror.

Edward had a lazy smile, "Anyways, I came to tell you that apparently Rosalie wants to come with us to Miami next month."

"Edward, I thought we agreed that this was more family plus Bella time," Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Jasper wants to come too," Edward winked. Alice gaped and slowly nodded her head.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction as Alice snapped out of her haze and gave me an apologetic look. "Bella, I'm sorry. I totally forgot-"

"It's fine, Alice." I cut her off; no need to talk about my hatred for Rosalie in front of her boyfriend, right?

Lunch time rolled around later that day. We sat down in our usual seats. To the right of the table sat the Forks High football players which consisted of Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and the rest of the male douche population that this school had to offer. To the right sat the Forks High cheerleaders which consisted of Rosalie, Alice, and their little lackeys.

I was the black sheep out of the whole crowd. Everything about me screamed regulation nerd, yet I seemed to have a rather impressive group of well-liked acquaintances.

"Bella?" I heard a small voice somewhere from behind. I turned to see Angela, the student council secretary, fidgeting horribly as she stared intently at the floor. "I-I'm sorry to bother you, but I-I just wanted to remind you that Principal Munford rescheduled the SGA meeting concerning the pep rally for _sexting_ a-after s-school next Friday." I could hear Emmett start to howl as he pounded the table which made Angela even more nervous.

"That'll be fine. Thank you, Angela," I smiled as I punched Emmett in the guts. I turned back around in my seat as soon as she left to see the football players and cheerleaders staring straight at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Bella, if I have to come to school and listen to Principal Munford talk to us about the dangers of sexting, so help me, I will blow my shit," I could see that Alice was serious. "And you don't want to see me blow my shit."

"I don't want to see you blow anything… Just fake a migraine, and go to the clinic. It's not that big of a deal." I started to pick at my pudding, but I could still see all those glares at me burning into my head. I looked up and even saw Edward looking at me intently.

"Fine! Fine! I'll see what I can do about changing the pep rally to a poster," I stabbed my pudding and gave my final proclamation. Everybody else seemed happy enough about that and resumed on either nibbling on a lettuce green or chomping down on three pizzas all at once.

"You're a doll, baby," Emmett gave my ass a squeeze as he got up from his seat. I glared at him, as I chucked my orange at his dick. "Ha, I got my cup on, Swan. Can't touch this," And Emmett began doing the Hammer all the way to the bathroom. I couldn't help but to give a hearty laugh as Alice mimicked Emmett as she went into the girl's bathroom.

"So, Bella," Rosalie finally looked up from her salad. "Do you and Emmett have something going on." I became wide eyed. I don't know why, but I glanced over at Edward who bit his lower lip as he slowly glanced at me.

"What?" I coughed. "No, of course not."

"Are you sure you never wanted to be more than just friends with him?"

"Yes," I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"Just checking. Cause from my perspective, it feels like Emmett's willing to bring it up a notch," Rosalie looked back at her salad and nonchalantly started flicking away pieces of carrot.

"Rosalie, stop it." Edward shook his head.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious. I'm letting Bella know about Emmett's signals."

"There are no fucking signals, alright?" Edward stood up and went out of the cafeteria.

Rosalie shrugged, "Trust me. If you played it up a bit more, he'd be eating out of the palm of your hands."

I shook my head, "It's okay. I'd rather not."

"If you're sure."

Lunch awkwardly ended that way. I lifted myself up, trying to heave all my books onto my right arm as I tried to throw my thrash away. Emmett appeared out of the blue. "Hey, Stumpy. I was wondering. I think you should go to Homecoming with me."

My eyes literally popped out of my skull. "W-What?"

"I know it's kinda late notice. But you and I just kinda understand each other- as in, you won't get freaked out if I end up ditching you at the dance."

I managed to calm down a little. "Um…I don't know, Emmett."

"Aw, come on, Bella. Please?"

"Fine."

"Thanks, man. I'll pick you up at seven," Emmett winked as he took my books right out of my hand.

"Oh yeah, and if you want a corsage, you're going to have to buy one yourself cause I maxed out last week. Sorry, freak." I shook my head. Who am I kidding? Emmett and me? I bet this boy still thought cooties were real.

I brushed off what Rosalie had said and headed to English class.

I was flipping through the pages of the latest issue of Veranda that was strewn on the coffee table of the Cullen's residence. None of the Cullens were present except for the doctor so I just made myself comfortable on their couch.

"Well, Bella. I don't know how to tell you this, but it looks like we're out of coke. Is there anything else I can get you?" Carlisle scratched his head.

"Anything sweet enough to rot my teeth will do."

"In that case, you should try this new fancy thing called Vio Esme bought the other day. Let's see Very Berry, Peach Mango, Tropical Colada, or Citrus Burst?"

"Peach Mango, please!" I shouted out as I kicked off my shoes.

"Here you go, Bella," Carlisle chuckled. "I'm going to be in the study. Alice should be here after she's done with her _thang_. _Peace out_." I lifted my eyebrows with sarcasm, but in the end, broke out laughing.

"Sure, Carlisle. You're _da bomb_. Thanks," I beat my chest with a fist two times.

"Oh, I just love the hip, young people," Carlisle giggled as he walked away.

I sat there deeply engrossed in how to use accessories to soften up white walls when I heard the back door open and close. The footsteps that I heard were heavy, so I just assumed it was Emmett.

"Hey, fruit cup! I was thinking about this whole Homecoming thing on Saturday. And well, I think you and me going together wouldn't be half bad. I mean, we've known each other long enough, right?" I stopped there. Standing in front of me clearly confused yet amused Edward.

"Fruit cup?" He smirked. "Huh, I never thought the day would come when Isabella Swan called me _fruit cup_."

I blinked with eyes that were bugging out of my head. "I-I…"

Edward laughed as he threw his duffle bag on the floor and his football cleats on the expensive Persian rug. "So, Homecoming, huh?" He dropped himself down on the loveseat in front of me. He was wet from what I assumed to be from his shower after practice. On his face was a cocky smile…

"Sorry, I thought you were Emmett," I said as I went back to the magazine.

"You're going to Homecoming with Emmett? My brother Emmett?"

"He asked me today," I looked up to see Edward with an amused expression on his face.

"And you accepted?"

I slowly began to nod my head. He tensed and leaned in from his relaxed position.

"But Bella. You could do so much better than him. He's a fucking douchebag. If this is because of what Rosalie said today during lunch-"

"No, Edward. It isn't. I just thought it'd be more convenient to go with Emmett." I softly put.

"More convenient? Are you fucking kidding me?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I was out of line, but that's bullshit."

"It's not bullshit. It's logical. This way Jasper, Eric, and Mike will stop eying me."

"Jasper Hale? He asked you out too?"

"But he's more what Alice is looking for."

"Well, what are _you_ looking for then?"

I quirked my eyebrow.

"There aren't a lot of single guys at Forks High to choose from."

"Is there anyone in particular you'd want to go with?"

I shook my head. "Can I get back to reading this? This whole interrogation process is killing me."

Edward sat back, "Go ahead."

I looked back to the article, but I couldn't read past a sentence with him staring at me. It was pointless.

"Edward?" I sighed as I closed the magazine and put it back on the coffee table.

"What?"

"You're obviously against this whole convenience thing I have going on."

"How could I not be? Bella, you're- you're so-"

"Well, you wouldn't understand, Edward. You have Rosalie. You're happy with her. Of course you wouldn't understand."

_**Edward**_

I've had a crush on Bella ever since I moved to Forks. She was beautiful, in a ruddy kind of way. The first time I met her, she had huge ass brown doll eyes, light freckles across her cheeks, and fucking candy apple lips. And to this day, nothing has changed about her.

Every feature about her was soft: her button nose, her dimples, her breasts, her ass… I wanted her so badly. I wanted her to fall in love with me since the first day I met her, but she never did. We always just more or less stayed friends.

That was until the summer of eighth grade when I officially started things with Bella. We tried weed and alcohol for the first time together, and I even felt up Bella's boobs and ass. She allowed me freedom to explore, but with rules- rules that I couldn't stand. For example, I could rub against her, but always with clothes on. I could grab at her ass but not in the same week I touched her breasts. And she only ever once gave me a hand job, which ended with her severely pissed off at me for coming all over her bed sheets.

That was about the same time that I started seeing Rose, the new girl in town. She was hot, and she was easy. She didn't have much boundaries like Bella did. She gave me head whenever I wanted, and we could have sex whenever I came over. She could care less about where I exploded all my jizz, and the best part of it all was the fact that she kept everything a secret from Bella.

When school started, I tried out for football and ended up impressing the shit out of the coach. The stress of football practice for seven hours everyday with juniors and seniors really got to me as I tried to keep my grades up. And with that stress, I needed easy access to all the sex that I could get in between school and workouts.

Naturally, Rose and I just somewhat grew closer, and eventually it just became easier for me to call her my girlfriend just so that guys would stop spreading shit about her being a whore and me being her pimp. And unfortunately, that was the end of whatever might have started with Bella and me…


End file.
